SWAC Q AND A
by dancinginthesun
Summary: Ask any character any question! Updated daily! Well sometimes!
1. Welcome

Ok everyone I'm making a SWAC RP Q&A  
All you need to do is ask any character from the list below any question you want (within reason) and I'm also adding Rosie from RDC cause I feel it would be fun!  
You can ask:  
Sonny  
Chad  
Tawni  
Nico  
Grady  
Zora  
Rosie (my character from 'Rosie Diane Cooper')  
Marshall  
Chloe aka chastity  
Penelope aka Marta  
Connie  
Dakota  
Mr condor  
James  
Ryan Laughlin (tween weekly tv)  
Amber (now ex president of chads fan club)  
Hayden (kiss cam guy)

If you want to suggest a character I'm open to requests!  
Byeeee  
Ps: write you question and the character it's aimed at in the reviews box xox


	2. Question one

Sonny: what was the biggest prank any of the randoms have played on you?  
Chad: what was the biggest prank sonny has ever pulled on you?

Asked By little red314 (guest user)

Sonny

The biggest prank my friends Have played on me is when they replaced all the clothes in my closet with kids clothes... I went out and bought loads of new clothes to replace the ones I thought had 'shrunk' and wasted a few hundred dollars when Zora, Nico, Grady and Tawni told me it was all just a prank. So really the biggest prank they've played on me is making me rip clothes for four year olds and waste a lot of money...

Chad

Hmmmmmm... The biggest prank sonny had played on me...  
Well last week she put pink hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner so it dyed my hair bright pink! But I'm gonna get her back soon... Well as soon as I get the hair dye out my hair.

Pink is **_not_**my colour.

**A/N: sorry this is so short, I'm really busy :) review plz!**


	3. Question two

Asked by LittleRed314

Chad: what is Sonny's best quality?  
Nico & Grady: how did you get onto So Random?  
Tawni: what do you first notice in a guy?  
Zora: what was the best gift you've ever gotten?  
Sonny: how do you maintain a long-distance friendship with Lucy while keeping busy with So Random?

Chad: Sonnys best quality is that she's smily and happy all the time :) also that she very forgiving and nice to everybody but there's something's that are so bad that sonny won't even forgive you for... :(

Nico & Grady:  
Nico: well we auditioned together when when they were looking for two new parts so we did A sketch about a fish and a fisher man-  
Grady: the fisherman caught the fish and then he flopped around like 'floppy, flippy, floppy, flippy' hahaha-  
Nico: oh and then the fisherman fries the fish and the fish was like 'arrrhhhhh I'm dying help it's hot I'm on fireeeeee!' :)

Tawni: the first thing I notice in a guy is his looks and if I recognize him as a prince movie star or hotel heiress ;)

Zora: A TAWNI SCREAM of course!

Sonny: well I call her everyday and talk to her about stuff and when We've stopped filming at the end of the season I go to Wisconsin for my holiday sometimes so I get to visit her :)

A/N: i had to make chads one all sad and stuff like that cause he and sonny broke up :( and the Nico and Grady audition sketch is probably not that funny as I'm not very funny... Zora some is based on the episode 'sonny in the middle' , Tawni would probably be like that as you've seen in 'sonny in the kitchen with dinner' and I imagine sonny would do that. Soooooo yeah! I'm done. I think. Ya I'm done :) keep asking this was really fun!


	4. Question three

Asked by: swac twilight14  
Tawni: what do you think about CHAWNI?  
Nico: Do you think that you and Tawni look cute togehter?  
Grady: Does it bother you that you can't go to Narnia?  
Zora: how's your snake? and gnome?  
Sonny: same question for Tawni  
Chad: What do you think about CHANNY and CHAWNI?

Tawni: CHAWNI?! Is that me and chad?! ...I'm gonna throw up! *runs to the bathroom*

Nico: I dunno, Tawnis cute and funny... I kinda like her but I'm not sure if she likes me... I think we would look cute together! Yeah

Grady: yes! Of course! Well I will find a way to go there. I just need to find the magic wardrobe!

Zora: Bernie's fine! He just slithers around In the vents when I bring him to work, but yesterday he found in way into Tawni's dressing table drawer! It was hilarious, I cat believe I never thought that up! Also Gnomey is fine as well, nothing bad has happened to him since Mackenzie falls tried to take our prop house (thank god for the rat in the photo booth! And I got a nightlight out of it as well!)

(This is before sonny and chad started dating )

Sonny: channy... What's that... Wait Is that me and chad? Hmmmmm *voice gets high* what? No! That would never happen! We hate each other and I don't like chad! *lowers voice* I mean I don't like chad! We can't stand each other! *voice gets high again* so channy will never happen!

Chad: CHAWNI! *throws up into a bin beside him*. channy, I'm guessing this is me and sonny? Seriously why do you think we like each other! I can't be in the same room as her without arguing! Well she is kinda cute and she has pretty hair and... Wait what not pretty hair *realises what he just said* ummm... She's a pretty bear? *realises this makes no sense cause Sonnys not a bear and if she was he just called her pretty* I gotta go... And... Read... A book *which also make no sense whatsoever* bye.

A/n: sorry it's so crappy. yay two updates in one day! I might update RDC soon, that chapter is going to be the last one before Rosie starts so random! So anyway review and ASK MORE QUESTIONS! :D - Emily


	5. Question four

Asked by: swac twilight14

_Your name is Emily? Wow I like it that's the name of Sonny's daughter in my story xD sorry too lazy to log in xD  
To Channy: how does it feel to kbow that everyone wants a mini Chad?_

(Answered after they started dating)

To channy:  
Chad: is she talking to me or you!  
Sonny: I don't know...** (a/n: I had to use those lines!)**  
Chad: um I'll go first, ok then, a mini Chad not Sonny? well of course they'd want another of me!  
Sonny: really chad really?! And about the question, ummmm I don't know that's nice but I hope their not talking about right now! but maybe In the future if we're still together and married!  
Chad: can we go now?  
Sonny: I think so, the question's over...

**A/n: sorry this is really rushed! thanks for reviewing again and this is my third update on this today! By the way swac twilight14 I've read that story and it was amazing! Anyways I had to use that line from sonny with a kiss I just had a sudden urge to type that! Any way I'm going to start a new fanfic called 'flittering' and I'm putting up the usernames for the characters today so please take a look at that and tell me if I've missed anyone! (I'm needing a username for everyone that's ever been on SWAC! It will make sense soon!) bye!**


	6. Question five

Asked by channy456

_Chad: You mentioned in Dokota's birthday party that you're gonna sing at the patio but then when you and Sonny broke up they said that the patio was a new shop... please explain this to me_

Chad: oh I ment when the patio opened cause I'd heard about it before cause chad Dylan cooper knows about all the new stuff happening ;)


	7. Question six

Asked by channy456

_Chad: You mentioned in Dokota's birthday party that you're gonna sing at the patio but then when you and Sonny broke up they said that the patio was a new shop... please explain this to me_

Chad: oh I ment when the patio opened cause I'd heard about it before cause chad Dylan cooper knows about all the new stuff happening ;)

**A/N: sorry this is horrible that's the only explanation I could think up for the patio thing!  
Also after I wrote this I thought 'how can Mel have a regular audience if she's just moved there and the patio just opened?' Uggggrrr I'm confused! Please review, favourite and maybe follow? *smiles hopefully* bye xxx**


	8. Question Seven

Asked by: Cookie kid  
_I really liked your idea Emily. My question is for Chad- how does it feel to be the greatest actor of your generation?  
And to (before channy)  
Sonny- what's that one GOOD quality in Chad?_

Chad: it's awesome but it's not easy being chased by mad fangirls (at least they have good taste Unlike Zac efron's fans!) and going to events all the time (sometimes I can't even make time for 'chad time'!). Anyway it's really good getting all the fancy food and being able to brag about it to the rest if the studio (especially the randoms!) and we can have Logan berries that are only ripe two weeks a year! So to sum up its awesome but can get annoying at some points!

Sonny: A good quality about chad? Well sometimes he's sweet and he's caring unlike today when he spilt his smoothie on me then shouted at me saying 'SONNY THAT WAS A LOGAN BERRY SMOOTHIE! You know there only ripe two weeks a year! I can't believe you bumped into me AND ruined my clothes!' Then you probably guessed what happened next but his annoying, jerky, egotistic side is showing a little less nowadays... Maybe he'll change for the better, I like to see the good side in people! :)

**A/N: hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the late update but my computer broke but luckily yesterday I remembered how to update on my iPod so sorry for the bad quality... Thanks for the reviews!  
R&R? LOVE OR HATE? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM? QUESTIONS? F&F?**


	9. Question eight

Asked by: Lolswac40

_Chad: do you miss sonny?  
Nico and Grady: how did you guys meet?_

* * *

Chad: it's kinda weird without her and of course i miss her. she wouldn't of left if that jerk hadn't lied about her. Trust me as soon as I find him...

Nico and Grady:  
Nico: well it was when we hadn't even joined so random yet...  
Grady: we were in same Teacup on a teacup ride at disney world and we both threw up on it!  
Nico: and we bonded straight away!

* * *

**A/N: the reason sonny left was voted on, in my IG account ( SWAC_hungergames47) and that was used in chad question (sorry if he's out of character) and that's really how Nico and Grady met :) and memories and moments has been updated (finally) by my friend who created this acc but quit... (It's confusing but she's gonna co-own it and maybe write her own stories and update when I can't so she's been a great help!) also My story Rosie Diane Cooper has been deleted and I'm going to make a new story with her in it called 'SWAC continued' which will be up in a few months (drawing of the new charecters will be put up on my IG [SWAC_hungergames47]. AND (sorry this is so long) flittering will be updated in a few weeks I think!  
Thanks for reviewing and well... Review again follow, and favourite!**


End file.
